Dreams
by Jonquil Gemstone
Summary: Oneshots, all of which are dreams from my other story! If you suggest other characters from "Kilgharrah", I'd be happy to write dreams for them throughout the course of that story! Because "Kilgharrah" includes a couple of Harry Potter characters, this may eventually become a "crossover" of sorts. Each dream could stand on its own. You can interpret them alone or in reviews.
1. Arthur

Arthur saw Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, and all his knights as he entered the palace, as if he had never left. This being a dream, he also saw Morgana—reformed, much like her old self before the betrayal—and his father, King Uther—a wise, noble ruler—standing on either side of his beloved wife. Next to Uther was his mother, Queen Igraine, alive and healthy, her eyes resting on him and giving him a warm, safe feeling. He also saw Freya smiling at him from Merlin's side, and Merlin looked happier than Arthur ever remembered him as he held her hand.

"Back so soon?" Merlin asked playfully. Gaius walked over to Arthur and inspected the returned prince.

"Where have you been, Arthur?" the old physician fretted like a grandfather, checking his temperature and demanding to see him for a checkup.

"We've all missed you so much." Guinevere—his beloved Gwen—came and embraced him as sweetly as ever. From where he stood, Uther had his arm around Igraine's shoulders.

"Indeed we have, Arthur" his father sounded relaxed, and smiled fondly at Arthur and Guinevere. "I believe this calls for a feast—no, a three-day festival!" In typical Uther-fashion, he immediately had extravagant plans for a celebration of his son's return from the grave.

"Actually, father," Arthur said without fear, "I would like to celebrate by spending time with my wife, my knights, and Merlin—and, of course, you, mother, and Morgana."

"We'll do whatever you like, my son" dream-Uther smiled at Prince Arthur, and dream-Igraine suggested a picnic in the woods, to which everyone agreed.

"Welcome back, brother" Morgana finally got her word in, eyes sparkling just as they used to, and everything was more perfect than it could ever be in the waking life.

Suddenly, the world went dark. Something had blocked out the Sun! Arthur could hear the panicked screams of his subjects as the ceiling disappeared and the walls crumbled. He was standing alone when a great dragon gripped him in its clawed forefeet and lifted him higher, higher, and higher until he could see all of Albion down below. He tried to say something, scream, make any sort of noise, but the wind ripped his voice from his lips before any sound could be heard from them. Looking down, he could see his beloved kingdom surrounded by shadows. The black, foggy mass was rushing in from all sides, consuming everything in its path…yet nobody noticed. He could somehow see everyone—noblemen and peasantry alike—as they went about their daily business, completely oblivious until the fog was upon them. Then, as the shadowy mass devoured them, he saw their faces freeze into masks of horror. He wanted to shout at them, tell them what was happening before it hurt them, but he was absolutely mute. So absorbed was he by these sights that he did not notice the writhing shadows squirming beneath him. The dragon released its hold of him, and down he plummeted, headfirst and falling straight into the mass, faster and faster. When he was almost on top of it, he was blinded by a flash of light—

That was when he woke up to the dawn piercing veils of mist surrounding the Isle of the Blessed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this oneshot: it was originally going to be a part of Chapter XII of my other (much longer) story,** _ **Kilgharrah**_ **, but it was just unnecessary by my standards, so I finished it, cut it out, and put it as a type of "deleted scene" instead** **. I** _ **could**_ **_have_ posted this before its corresponding chapter, but then it would have been a major spoiler to those following the story!**

 **Please excuse how clichéd it is XD. It just seemed in keeping with the spirit of Arthurian styles (the king having this type of dream). For those of you who haven't read** _ **Kilgharrah**_ **, I highly suggest you do ;)!**

 **Let me know if you would like to see other characters' dreams, and I might add them to this, making it a collection ;D.**

 **I do not own Merlin, by the way (nor can I buy it :P).**


	2. Aithusa

Aithusa

Aithusa opened her eyes to a beautiful valley, where the surrounding mountains were so tall the peaks were hidden by clouds.

 _What a beautiful place!_ She thought in ecstasy, rising to her feet. Looking down, she realized she was a dragoness again. Flexing her pure white claws, the darkened Earth underfoot shifted. How moist and fertile it seemed! There should have been lush greenery all throughout the valley, but all one could see was soil, save for a large pool of crystalline water in the center of the grand watershed. The mountains were made of cold, jagged, solid rock, and caves lined their massive sides.

Aithusa might have wondered where she was, but the answer was obvious, sheltered deep within her innermost being. Something in her instincts told her this was where she—where all dragons—originated. She was in the ancestral home of her kind.

 _Where's Kilgharrah?_ She had to show him this place! For some reason, only two beings occupied her thoughts: the Great Dragon and the last dragonlord. No sooner had she resolved to go hunt them down than she heard a powerful wingbeat approaching beyond the farthest mountain from her. Out of curiosity, she lifted herself skyward, making steady progress above the clouds, to the mountain's peak. To her delight, it was Kilgharrah who was approaching, with the young man she had only seen about twice in her memory. She always knew she would meet the dragonlord again someday, and she had a feeling they were here for something very important. The Great Dragon and the dragonlord smiled at her, diving into the valley.

Following them, she saw to her great concern that Kilgharrah was bleeding! Upon a second glance, she noticed the golden drops of blood became jewels and precious metals as they fell to the earth. Looking down, she saw the treasures sinking into the dark soil surrounding the pool of water. Suddenly, Aithusa realized the same manner of treasures were pouring forth from her own eyes! It was painful, and the dragoness could barely see through them as the dragonlord _jumped_ off the Great Dragon and dove right towards the pool of water. He floated above its surface, and she could see his mouth moving. His eyes flashed golden, and suddenly the water spread to cover the valley, filling the ring of mountains to the brim like a large basin. Kilgharrah stopped bleeding, and she stopped crying tears of treasure.

The bizarre dream faded as the waters began receding, and she woke up to find Kilgharrah staring at her from a distance, both of them still in human forms.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS :D!**

 **I do not own the Merlin universe ;P.**

 **Check out my YOUTUBE CHANNEL and my OTHER FANFICTIONS ;)!**


	3. Kilgharrah

_Even with his knowledge of their part in history, the way their paths all ended still came as such a shock to him._

"Igraine," Kilgharrah tried to reason with her, "Uther is not the kind of prince you think he is."

"Oh, but Kilgharrah," the young maiden looked up at him, blue eyes gently refuting his statements about her suitor, "wasn't it you who told me love is blind to one's faults?"

"Yes, Igraine, but remember what I also said: _if you pursue a relationship with him,_ " he enunciated as clearly as possible, trying to get it into her head, " _it can only end in suffering,_ for you, and for many!"

"Yet something good will come out of it," she retorted, "and Albion will finally be united!"

"You don't _have_ to marry him. Don't you understand?" he hissed in frustration. "If the Entities want Albion united, they'll find a way to do it with or without your involvement!"

"But I've already said yes, Kilgharrah." Tears filled the girl's large and gentle eyes, and she gave him a watery smile. "I've already said yes…out of love for him, and for the future of Albion. I'm not going to avoid my fate only to have it catch up to me by surprise. Maybe whatever suffering takes place won't even be his fault! Please…all I ask is your blessing."

"So," Balinor said, kicking his feet up onto a nearby rock. He sat against an old tree where he carved his and a village girl's initials, "Igraine's gone off to marry the prince, has she?"

"Yes."

" _That_ clotpole?" the dragonlord laughed aloud. "She knows she can do better, right?"

"Believe me, Balinor, she does." Kilgharrah sighed.

"Well, the least I can do is give her a decent wedding present." Balinor took out an ordinary piece of wood. "I'll just start working on a special carving for her and Uther." He started whittling away and jabbering on about the maiden he met in a village. "Someday, I'll meet her again," he referred to the maiden—the same one whose initials he carved on the tree, after hearing her name in passing. "Then I can speak with her! I swear, Kilgharrah, there's just something about her that I can't quite place…"

"Ah," Prince Uther said, obviously trying to hide his amazement, "so this is him…the Great Golden Dragon."

"What do you think of him, Uther?" Igraine smiled and held her newly wedded husband's shoulders from behind, as if subtly trying to keep him from shying away.

"I…think the name rather suits him. Um…hello, Your…Dragon-ness. My name is Uther, and let me just say it is an honor to—"

"Let it be said right here and now that if you dare bring any harm to Igraine, I will _personally_ burn your precious city to the ground." Kilgharrah wasted no time in highlighting Uther's situation. "That, Uther Pendragon, is a solemn promise."

"In that case, I'm glad we're on the same page" he said. "I would never do anything to harm my beloved wife, or any future children we will have together." Uther smiled at Igraine, not knowing their fate or that of Albion. Not knowing Igraine would die through his fault, and not knowing the dominant, unfeeling seed in his heart will grow to consume him, like a vine which ought to be cut.

Once Uther left, Igraine spared Kilgharrah a watery glance, begging him not to cut that vine.

 _I'll spare him,_ Kilgharrah sent her his thoughts, _for you and for the future of Albion._

 _Thank you, Kilgharrah,_ she sent back before following her husband.

All too soon, Igraine was dead…that cold-blooded tyrant showed his true self at last. Dragons, practitioners of magic, and all other magical creatures were being slaughtered left and right. Kilgharrah felt anger boiling inside him as his wings beat the air. Balinor said Uther wanted to make amends. If that was untrue, Kilgharrah was more than ready to burn Camelot to the ground…

Kilgharrah woke up to Arthur Pendragon shaking him and Aithusa repeatedly poking him.

 **Unlike the other characters' dreams, which tend to foreshadow something or other, Kilgharrah's dreams are like glimpses into the past. Come to think of it, he is almost like a symbol of the old magic from Camelot's deep twists of history, somethings the depths of the Earth brought forth and magic itself vitalized.**

 **I often described Igraine's expressions as "watery" in this dream…those who remember something in the original television series will (hopefully) forgive me (Children in the well,/Ring a bell,/Cast a spell,/See you're doing well…Not the time for poetry. I'm sorry).**

 **I do not own Merlin.**

 **Consider this update and the updating of** _ **Kilgharrah**_ **a small fireworks display, just for you!**

 **Keep an eye out for updates on my other stories in the near future, which can all be found on my profile!**


	4. -Kilgharrah-

_Kilgharrah_

It waited in silence, unable to see even its own hand before it. The only hint of its location was a bright, flickering light appearing in different locations. By what could be seen in that light, it was inside a room of some kind. It could also hear lots of other things like itself in the room.

For a time, that light visited it often so it was the only was bathing in its golden rays. How wonderful it was to be the Light's only focus! Whenever that happened, it could feel something brushing against its skin—poking it, feeling it, changing it. It could hear voices, too—they said such nice things. Warm hums resonated in it, and it was sure they came from the Light, as if to say "This is all for you, dear one".

Even if the Light paid attention to someone else, it didn't matter. It was just so happy to be graced by such a presence. The Light was the only thing which gave it life, and it felt the only time it was truly alive was when imbued with the Light's careful attention. The Light nurtured it and helped it become more of who it was!

Eventually, though, the Light stopped coming. It watched time and time again as the Light passed by, ignoring it. Sometimes, the Light paused just in front of it, and it could get a small shred of warmth from it…but the Light kept leaving.

 _Where am I going?_ It wondered. _How can I move on without that Light? Will I just…die here?_ It curled up on the floor, weeping because the Light had more important things to worry about. It remembered the voices saying nice things, and the Light's joy in tenderly caressing and guiding it.

 _No,_ it decided. _I have to move on._ It rose and called for the Light. In frustration, it waited patiently and prepared for the Light to come. It couldn't just walk around aimlessly, and the Light could not be forced.

Eventually, the Light came back, even brighter than it remembered. The Light embraced it again without hesitation.

 _I simply wanted to wait until we were both ready,_ the Light explained, and it could tell there was a lot more behind the Light's behavior than it thought. _I will not leave you here forever,_ the Light promised. It felt safe trusting the Light, after all…and it wanted to trust the Light so much…but it also resolved to always be prepared, so the Light could arrive as soon as possible.

They promised never to be so far apart for so long again.

 **In my author's notes for the Chapter XXI of** _ **Kilgharrah**_ **, I mentioned the story "sleeps, but never dies". Thus, this is the story's dream.**

 **Happy Advent!**


End file.
